


Rainbow stories

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: A short story for each of the colors of the rainbow.





	Rainbow stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for a group I'm a part of, on the spn amino.  
> These aren't just slash stories, some of these are family oriented
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you like them.

Red/Lucain

Red,  
Everywhere , running inside of him, around him, trying to drown him as he fought and fought but there was no other way.  
Red eyes were staring at him, inviting, waiting for him to decide, to let go, to give in. And he did, he let it consume him, burning through him as he held out his arm....  
A strong hand gripped his forearm and he was dying, pain ripping him from the inside, but he couldn't and wouldn't let go.  
His arm on fire, red streaks flowing through the joined arms, sealing his fate as a mark started to form on it.  
Was being in love felt like this ?  
Ever comsuming flame, dying and living at the same time, pain and ecstasy twisted never to be separated as he looked at his torturer  or was it his saviour ... he didn't know anymore... didn't care anymore ..  
Right now, Lucifer's face was like an open book to him, eyes closed, face glowing with ethereal light, mouth slightly opened as he hummed in pleasure.  
Cain forgot about the pain, trapped in the moment, his brother's face the last thing on his mind.  
It was over, sooner than he thought, leaving a red mark on his forearm, proof of his deal with the devil as Lucifer gently released his arm, kissed his forehead and whispered  
“ Thank you Cain. My first knight..”  
Then he was gone, leaving him drowning in red  
Anger, fire, love....passion  
Wondering  
how this had anything to do with saving his brother ...

Violet/ Claire and Kaia

Claire never liked the color purple, too girly for her. She was angry, so angry, not paying attention where she was going when she crashed into someone.  
Turning around to yell at the person, she found herself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes, belonging to a surprisingly pretty face.  
The girl's expression was apologetic, but when she saw how angry Claire looked, it changed into a fierce one.  
Claire was still annoyed, but it faded a bit when she saw the girl crouching to pick her fallen flowers. Immediately she felt guilt and with a exclamation of  
“ Oh shit! Let me help you.” she started picking up the flowers.  
The girl's gentle smile was a proof that she wasn't actually angry. Not knowing why, but that fact made Claire happy.  
When the girl picked up all of the flowers, Claire said  
“ So sorry for bumping into you”  
The girl looked at her watch, eyes widening as she said  
“ No problem. I'm late. Thanks.”  
Claire was left with a few purple violets in her hand as the mysterious girl disappeared in the crowd.  
The second time Claire saw her was in a local festival, the girl was dancing, purple flowers in her black curls as she was spinning, tattoo of a dreamcatcher on her shoulder visible through her tank top. Before Claire got the courage to go to her and ask for a name, the girl turned around and disappeared like the last time.  
Claire started to connect the color purple with mystery, independence and of course the cute girl.  
The third time, well you could say that it was fate...  
Claire was walking down the street, headphones on, music blasting in her ears, brown eyes on her mind. Suddenly she caught a movement through the corner of her eye... a girl dressed in purple walking fast not aware of the danger she was in. Half hidden by the parked cars she didn't notice the car rushing as she tried to cross the street, but Claire did. Acting on pure instinct Claire ran and pulled the girl out of the way, heart beating fast as she said  
“head in the clouds , angel ?”  
It turned out that the girl was her mystery girl...  
“ You saved me.”  
“ It's really nothing.” Claire was blushing at the attention.  
“ Let me buy you a lunch ..”  
“ Ah..sure ”  
The girl smiled brightly as she said  
“ By the way, I'm Kaia ...and who is my hero ?”  
“ My name is Claire. ”  
“ Ohh, you're the girl who bumped into me...”  
Claire was surprised  
“ You remember me ?”  
“ Of course. I don't forget faces, especially one like yours. Besides I don't believe in coincidences.”  
Claire just let herself be swept away by Kaia's smile. 

Meg and Castiel

Castiel was a mystery for her, his grace shining through his whole being, mesmerizing her, midnight black wings and a shadow of a halo around his head. She couldn't figure out why ?  
Why was he so kind to her ? He was powerful, independent ...breaking rules and disobeying orders....  
He had seen her true face, the demon beneath the vessel she was possessing, the darkness, the cracks of her soul as she was trying to stay true her cause. To stay the demon she was, away from his peaceful face and his light..but he showed that it didn't matter what she looks like, but what she does. As she was watching him sleep, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe she could give him a chance  
“Sweet Clarence”  
She kissed his forehead and sweared to herself that she would protect him with her life.

 

Yellow/ Sam and Gabriel

Sam tried and tried, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what kind of color were Gabriel's eyes.  
At times they appeared golden..light brown...yellowish...  
Gabriel sometimes felt like a sun to Sam, radiating warmth and energy being annoying and at the same time bringing joy into Sam's life.  
Sam couldn't help but smile whenever the archangel was around, telling funny stories, wicked grin on his face, honey blond almost golden hair shining under the sunlight taking Sam's breath away.  
Whenever Sam was feeling sad, Gabriel would appear making him laugh. He liked to imagine the archangel's wings as soft and shiny golden wings, beautiful and strong. One day he was sitting, drinking a glass of whiskey when he realized something..  
Lifting the glass so he could see it better, sunlight fell on the whiskey giving it a honey blond, golden glow and Sam's breath stopped.  
Gabriel's eyes had the color of whiskey under sunlight  
Too bad, he couldn't stare at them whenever he wanted, they weren't his.

 

Green/ Destiel 

The feelings that always separated him from the other angel, now felt like a burden. Staring at the most beautiful green eyes he felt like he was the only angel that really saw how precious Dean Winchester was.  
His soul glowing, filled with warmth, so pure despite everything he'd been through.  
But lately he felt an emotion he couldn't understand. Something like envy and jealousy crawling inside of him, urging him to move, to protect what was his or at least what should have been his.  
The one for who he went to hell and back, the one he was ready to die for was standing too close to a woman.  
He knew he shouldn't feel like that, after all Dean was a free man.  
It came a day when a girl grabbed Dean's hand and tried to seduce him, Castiel decided to ignore it, but the girl wasn't letting Dean go...filled with jealousy he went and removed her hand from Dean, took Dean's hand in his and said  
“ I'm afraid Dean is taken Miss..”  
Castiel ignored Dean's shocked face as he dragged him away.  
Dean stopped Cas and before he could ask, Cas grabbed his face and kisses him.  
“ I couldn't... sorry Dean. It's a human emotion.”  
“ Why did you do it then ?”  
Surprisingly to Cas, Dean looked sad  
“ Because... no one sees you the way I do...your beautiful soul, your kind heart, everything about you makes me feel so much...”  
Dean's green eyes widened  
“ Cas...”  
“ I know it's confusing, it's the same for me, but no one deserves you...no one is good enough for you.. and I'm jealous because I want to be here for you...”  
“ You're always with me Cas. I'll always be with you.”  
“ No..Dean. I want...you.” and he turned to leave. Dean grabbed his hand to stop him and while holding it, bowed his head and said  
“ I want you too. More than a friend. ”  
Whem he lifted his head, he was faced with the most beautiful smile and before he could stop himself he kissed him.  
“ Does this means you're taken now ?”  
Dean chuckled  
“ Yes, so are you.”  
The smirk Cas gave him was wicked.  
“ Good, so now no one can touch you.”

Lucifer and Gabriel

Lucifer would never admit it, but he felt envy towards Sam. Why ? Because Sam had what he didn't have..a relationship with his brother, someone who would watch his back, annoy him yet never give up on him. Deep inside he knew that it was his fault for his fall out with Gabriel. Seeing Sam and Dean together brought some memories back.  
* Gabriel' smile was brighter than the sun. Following Lucifer around asking questions... hanging on trees... hiding in the tall grass.. the admiration in his eyes as he was carefully watching Lucifer...golden wings flapping behind him...a soft giggle whenever Lucifer tickled him...*  
It was a moment of weakness, happiness, but was ruined by his regret. A single, sad thought appeared  
If he could fix things, would he do that ?  
And an answer that broke his heart  
Yes

 

Orange/ Charlie and Dean

Charlie was like a sunshine to Dean, energetic, vibrant, creative and too determinate for her own good. They sister he never wanted, but couldn't imagine his life without. He had never met someone like her, too much entusiasm and happiness.  
Her hair and attitude fiery, yet so heartwarming.  
Bright smile and orange sunsets that's what she was...  
Orange was the color of the fire as it took her away from Dean, from the world...hopefully to a better place.  
The first thing she noticed was how everything was covered in a warm orange glow, the sunset was orange and when she looked...her mother was standing in front of her, healthy and happy... she was home...now all she needed the boys and it would be just like heaven.

Blue/ Sam and Castiel

The first time he met Castiel he was in awe, mesmerized by his deep blue eyes, until he mentioned his demon blood and Sam's reality crashed over him. As time was passing he saw how Castiel's eyes changed, from the cold ice to the warm night sky shining with trust...taking his breath away.  
He always believed in angels, having faith in Cas more than in himself. Through the hurricane that was his life, Cas was one of the stable things, besides Dean of course. Every time Cas looked at Sam with eyes full with understanding, Sam knew he could trust him and would go to hell and back for him.  
“ Nothing is worth losing you.” Sam barely stopped himself from crying as he dragged Cas in a warm hug.  
They shared a connection, but sometimes Sam felt like he was the only one who was holding onto him like a lifeline. United by their love for Dean, they fought and won. While Cas was healing his wounds, Sam gently grabbed his hand, kissing the palm, whispering  
“ Thank you Cas..for everything.”  
Cas' eyes shone with watmth and understanding as he caught Sam's lips in a slow and sweet kiss, warming Sam to the core as he whispered back  
“ Thank you for existing.”

 

Indigo/ Rowena and Crowley

Being a 300 year old witch had its perks. Her intuition was strong, her perception saved her life a couple of times.

Crowley was the king of hell and getting on the throne was a result of many years ' hard work. To survive in hell required an excellent use of intuition and perception.  
No matter how perceptive and strong both of them became, they could never foresee that their paths would cross.  
The past clouded their perception, the deep buried emotions brought their intuition on its knees as they continued to play their game.  
It was too late when Rowena realized that she was a horrible mother, too late to try and fix things, too blind to see Crowley as her son.  
Crowley wasn't blind or stupid, he knew that he would never earn his mother's love, so he did what he could, letting her go...just like all those years ago.


End file.
